Into the Water: Shinji's Journey
by unannehmlichkeiten
Summary: Shinji is so close to telling Rei how he feels, but she is pulled away from him into the distant past. Shinji follows, but is he willing to do what it takes to get her back before it's too late? Shinji's POV. AU within AU, some OOC. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Everything in my story is © its owner, I make no claim of ownership.**

I was sitting outside one summer, enjoying the day with my friend Hikari, when an idea suddenly dawned on me. Instead of sitting here, we could be out away from the house, enjoying the real outdoors.

"Hikari, have I ever showed you Arch Island?"

"Hmm? What's Arch Island?"

"Well, in the river down that way, there's a little gravel island with this natural rock arch on it. Do you want to see it?"

"Sure!"

"Alright, lets go-"

"Wait, I've got an idea. Can we take Rei with us? She never has much fun, and this'd be a nice change for her."

"Sure, why not. Call her up."

Hikari took out her cell phone and called Rei, who agreed (after some persuasion) to come along. We waited for her to arrive, (she would walk over,) and Hikari and I talked to pass the time.

"You know, Shinji, I was talking with Rei the other day…"

"Yeah? What about?"

"Not much, but…well, she says she really likes you, Shinji."

"Really? How about that…"

The truth was I had always liked Rei as well, but had never found the words to say it. Maybe being out there today could be the situation we needed to finally express our feelings. Maybe. Slowly but deliberately, Rei walked down the loose stone path to my place; Hikari and I stood up to greet her as she approached. She was dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a tight black t-shirt, which surprised me; she hardly ever left her school uniform.

"Hi Rei," Hikari said as Rei walked up onto the porch.

"Hello." Rei's voice had always been a little creepy, the way she hardly broke a whisper, but there had also been an enticing quality to it. I wasn't sure why.

I greeted Rei as well, and she struggled to keep eye contact as she returned my greeting. Now I saw what Hikari had been talking about. She was extra shy around me; this could be the proof I needed.

"Well," I said confidently, "let's head out." Hikari undercut me before we could leave, though.

"Shinji, hold on a second. Rei, you do know where we're going, right?"

"Into the water, is that correct?"

"Yeah… That's ok, right?"

"Yes," Rei said as she pointed down to her feet. She wore a pair of old hiking boots, perfect for our little adventure. Any passing stranger may have made rash judgments about this, but I stayed confident in my friend's word, that Rei was really interested in me.

"Ok, can we head out now?"

"Sure, Shinji. Lead the way."

We hiked through some thin woods, heading steadily downhill to the river valley. As we hiked, I tried to catch a glimpse of Rei every so often. Her eyes, locked on me, would dart away as soon as I met her gaze. After a few minutes, we reached the bottom of the large slope, and came out of the trees to behold the river.

About one eighth of a mile wide, the river flowed lazily by. We could see the opposite bank, wooded as this one, but steeper. In the middle, a small island about halfway out cut the passing current with its sharp leading edge. On it, a few trees did little to eclipse the impressive rock arch in the middle. The girls, new to this spot, were pleasantly surprised to see that I was in fact telling the truth. It was an impressive sight, usually reserved for desert climes, that had found its way to this temperate zone by some twist of fate. I looked over, and was able to take a long look at Rei as she looked, bright eyed, on the natural beauty that surrounded her. She was actually smiling slightly as she looked around, a foreigner to her face that looked so beautiful whenever it emerged (however briefly.)

Rei noticed me looking over, and looked down at her feet once again, though still smiling slightly. She was a sight to behold, out in the elements for once instead of the city or that drab little apartment.

"Well," said Hikari defiantly, "This is all very well and good, but how can we get over there? You don't expect us to swim over, or do you?" I blushed slightly at this, and momentarily lost myself in the mental picture: Rei, emerging from the river on Arch Island, dripping wet…

"Umm… no! I've got a boat here we can take. Just…help me pull it over to the bank, ok?"

I had bought a small wooden rowboat as soon as I discovered the island, because I was tired of always having to swim across. I spent lots of time there, especially when I wanted to be alone and write. There was a creative energy that flowed through me when I sat there; I was on that island when I wrote a short story about feudal Japan that had really impressed my parents and friends. The three of us pulled the boat over to the bank, and the girls got in. I pushed it out, hopped in, and hooked in the oars. It took a few minutes to row over to the island, time which I spent looking at the girls sitting on the bench in front of me.

They were pretty opposite, actually. Hikari was an outgoing person, who was involved in student government (and had been for many years.) She was quick to express her opinion, and made sure you understood what she said. Rei, on the other side of the spectrum, was a real enigma. She was a good student, but rarely spoke up during class. She wasn't in any clubs that I knew of, and spent most of her time studying. She never raised her voice, and rarely spoke more than one sentence at a time. Still, there was something about her that provoked my interest. Maybe I subconsciously knew that she liked me, that would explain it. The two girls even sat differently in the boat. Hikari sat with her legs crossed, watching my feeble attempts at rowing and giggling to herself; Rei sat with her hands in her lap, looking off to the side with the old serious look on her face.

We finally arrived, (I was not used to rowing that many people across,) and we pulled the boat up onto the shore. The girls headed straight for the arch, and I followed. They stood under the 10 foot rock formation, looking up in wonder.

"How… how did this form, Shinji?" Rei had spoken without being spoken to. I was obviously making headway by taking her here.

"It was probably eroded by the river, then when they built the dam downstream and the water level fell, the island came above the surface."

"I see…" She smiled as she looked slowly up to the arch again, then let her eyes return to me. This was the most I had ever seen her smile or look my way. Hikari was definitely telling the truth.

"Shinji, come over here!"

"I'll be right back," I said to Rei as Hikari called me to the other end of the island. I got over to her, and Hikari wore a proud expression.

"Did I tell you? Did I?"

"You were right, Hikari. She must like me."

"She doesn't like you, Shinji. She's crazy about you! Every time we talk and I mention your name, she gets this look, like she's daydreaming about you."

"Really? Wow… But, what do I do now?" Hikari had always been the expert on these things.

"Well, you should probably ask her if she wants to have dinner with you some night."

"Isn't that a little sudden?"

"Who's the expert on these things, Shin-" Hikari was interrupted by a loud splash. We ran over to see what had caused it. I thought to myself, 'It was too loud to be a rock thrown into the river… Rei!'

We reached the other end of the island, where my fears were confirmed. Rei was about ten feet out, being pulled by the current. She was trying to stay afloat, but I could tell she wasn't familiar with swimming in anything other than a pool. She continued to slip away, and I jumped in after her. After a few more yards, she was sucked under completely. I dove down, and saw her legs slip into what looked to be a small cave. I surfaced for air, and yelled to Hikari.

"Rei's down there! I'm gonna go get her!"

"Be careful, Shinji!"

I dove down again, and looked into the opening Rei had disappeared into. It was a small rise in the bottom, which sloped down diagonally into a small tunnel. I swam in, Only to be stopped by something completely blocking the tunnel. I reached out, and felt it to be made of wood. Feeling around, I found a metal ring set into it. 'How odd,' I thought to myself as I pulled on the ring and the wooden thing hinged out of the way. 'It's kind of like a door.' I was pulled into the tunnel-like passage by a strong current, and I slowly felt myself running out of air. As I lost oxygen, my mind became oddly calm and rational.

'Too bad I couldn't save Rei. I was so close, too.' I fell further into the darkness.

'I hope Hikari won't worry.' The water became strangely warmer.

'I'm sorry, Mom and Dad. I know you'll be sad.' The passage leveled out.

'I wonder if I'll go to heaven once this is over.' The tunnel sloped up, and brightened.

'If I go to heaven, I wonder if Rei will be there.' It all faded into blinding light as I surfaced.

**Author's Note: I promise I didn't kill either of them, so please keep reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't dead? But how? I was face up on the surface of warm water, floating in bright sunlight. It was dry, not humid like before when I sat with Hikari on the porch or rowed Rei out to the island. …

"Rei!" I yelled out loud as I stood up in the shallow pool.

My eyes adjusted to the light, and I found myself in a small pool of water in a busy city. Something was odd, though. This was not a city I was familiar with. All the buildings were made of old stone. I realized I was standing in a shallow pool outside a large church, and quickly jumped out. I looked around, and was amazed by what I saw. All around, people wore odd looking robes and tunics, and carried large packs on their backs. Merchants behind small canvas-topped stalls barked about their merchandise, and the occasional knight walked by. How odd… A knight!? I frantically approached a stall, and asked the merchant what was going on.

"Where am I?"

"Are you lost, sir? You're in Acre."

"Acre?"

"You must not be from around here. You speak our language, but what are these garments you wear?"

"It's a t-shirt and jeans."

"I am not familiar with those words. From where have you come?"

"From that pool of water over there by the church, why?"

"Damn converts."

"What? Converts?"

"You haven't heard? Christians from the North have come, they have built their churches, and are converting our people!"

"Wait a minute… This is Acre? Like, East meets West of the Crusade Era Acre?"

"You seem to have hit the nail on the head there, sir."

"Wait. I know where I am, but… What year is it?"

"By which calendar?"

"The…umm… the one that goes B.C., then A.D.?"

"By that, it's 1191 AD."

Needless to say, I was taken aback by this, but was quickly sobered by remembering why I was here in the first place.

"Rei!"

"What's that, sir?"

"I'm here to find someone."

"No better place then here, sir. Everyone passes through Acre sooner or later."

"I'm looking for my friend, Rei. She's dressed kinda like me. Have you seen her?"

"Perhaps, sir. What does she look like?"

"She's a little shorter than me, probably had a serious look on her face?"

"Anything else?"

"She was wearing pants like mine but up to here," I said, pointing to my thigh. The merchant raised an eyebrow, but shook his head.

"She has blue hair?"

"Sir, no one has blue hair. Not even in Acre. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I don't care what color hair people in Acre have! I know she's here!"

"Sir, you shouldn't raise your voice like that. The wrong people will take notice."

"I don't care! I nearly died following her down through the tunnel, and I end up in 1250 and no one's seen her!? That's not right! If you don't tell me where Rei is, I'll-"

I would have gone on ranting, but someone snuck up behind me, and put his hand over my mouth. Before I could react, something stabbed into my left side, and everything began to blur as I was dragged into the shadows.

Light came back to my vision, though I still felt off balance. Everything was still hazy, but I could make out my surroundings to a point. I was lying on a bench in a bright garden, the air permeated by the scent of sweet flowers. Five figures approached, one of them shorter than the others. As they came closer, I thought my eyes must have been playing tricks on me. They were five women, in silky loose garments, surrounding me. One of them hung back, though. She wore a veil, but lifted it, revealing a familiar face.

"Rei? Rei!" I called out to her, but she turned half away, and I saw tears come to her eyes. She wiped them away, and approached. The other women parted to let her through, and she got close, whispering a message to me.

"Shinji, they won't let you take me back yet. Not yet. Do as they say, and they'll send us back."

"Rei… Who are you talking about?" Rei turned away, covering her face as the other women slowly unraveled their garments around me…

I awoke slowly from what seemed a dream. I realized, however, that I was still not home. I lay in a bed in a candlelit stone chamber, with someone at my side. Whoever it was wore a white cloak, and a hood that covered their face. Something was odd, though. The person sat as Rei had in the boat, head down and hands folded in lap. I quickly sat up, and reached for the person's hood, hoping to see Rei's face again.

My bedside sentry intercepted my hand, and locked out my wrist, causing me to shriek in pain. I saw from this angle that it was a man with short cropped hair, dark as the merchant back in Acre had been. I relaxed my wrist, and he dropped it, re-adjusting his hood.

"Please do not make any sudden movements. Are you fully out of the haze?"

"What? … I guess so."

"Then get up, and put these on." He threw me some clothes, which looked somewhat like his own, though more plain. I put these on, wondering why I was naked and in this strange chamber. Once I was dressed, the sentry lead me up some stairs into a cavernous chamber, lined with a myriad of old books. I looked about in wonder, but my escort kept his head down, walking quickly ahead.

"Follow."

"Huh? Oh, alright."

We climbed a staircase to a mezzanine level, lined with books but dominated by a huge desk. Behind the desk, an old man in purple robes looked out a window while sunlight streamed in.

"Master, he is fully awake and without haze."

"Why have you brought him here?"

"I found him in the Acre market, rambling about some girl."

"Ah. He was dressed oddly, yes?"

"Yes, sir. He closely resembled the last subject we brought from there, so I brought him here."

I spoke up: "The last subject… What did she look like?" The sentry that had lead me here looked to his master, who nodded.

"It was a young girl, about your age. She was dressed scantily, and had…hair as blue as an azure sky. We brought her here after watching her wander the streets for some time."

"You took Rei! I knew it! You bastards! Give her back!"

The master nodded to his subject, who grabbed me as in the market, and I felt something threaten to stab my side again. I quickly stopped yelling, and cast my eyes down. The master approached, bent down, and took my face in his hand, pulling it up to bring my eyes to his.

"You have quite a nerve, boy. What is your name?"

"Shinji. Shinji Ikari."

"I see. And you know this other odd person we took in?"

"Rei Ayanami. I came here to save her!"

"That is why you were in Acre? When do you come from?"

"The twentieth century. Why?"

"Exactly as she said. Well, boy. We do have this Rei of yours. She is making a rather…exotic addition to our harem. But no doubt you experienced it first hand?"

"That wasn't a dream… Rei told me you'd let us go if I did what you said. What do you want?"

"Such disrespect! You speak to the Master of the Hashashin, cur!"

"The Hashashin? But you guys were… Assassins."

"That is what the Christians call us, yes."

"What do you want, then?"

"We want you to us a service in exchange for the return of your woman."

"She's not my woman… I think."

"Nevertheless, you care enough for her to do us a simple service, yes?"

"Yes, but what is it?"

"You, my friend, will assassinate King Richard I."

"What?"

I was told the specifics of my mission: Richard I was to make a visit to Acre to witness the implementation of Christianity in the region. I would wait for the king to pass by during a royal parade, then approach and kill him as he rode slowly on his horse. I was given everything I needed: A small knife, a sword, throwing knives, and the rest of the outfit my sentry wore.

For about a week, I was trained by the Hashashin for the task, dawn to dusk. I knew I couldn't refuse; I wanted Ayanami back more than anything. One day, while training with my mentor, Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad, I asked him about my upcoming mission.

"Altaïr, I've got a question."

"What is it, Shinji?"

"You know I'm from the future, right?"

"That is what I've been told."

"Well, if I kill King Richard I, won't it change the future?"

"I have read about such things, Shinji. The theory we accept states that nothing will change, because in your time period, you have already either succeeded or failed."

"So, everything will be the same as when I left?"

"It more means that everything was the way it was because of what you did now."

"You're saying there is nothing to gain by not killing him?"

"Shinji, if you do this, the Master has ways of taking you back to your time period."

"And if I do not succeed?"

"History will not change, but you will die and Rei will become a permanent addition to the harem."

"What's the harem for?"

"When we take in a new Assassin, they are drugged and put into a garden, where the harem will fulfill his sexual desires. It's a way of keeping people from turning us down. Surely you experienced this?"

"Something like it, but it was just a blur."

"You saw her, though?"

"Yes, but she didn't do what the other girls did."

"They are always hesitant at first, but she will soon adjust."

"You mean…"

"I'm sorry, but yes."

It was then, mind racked with the horrible thoughts of Rei being used by drug-crazed men, that I made up my mind. I was not going to fail.

**Author's Note: For those of you who haven't played Assassin's Creed ™, just keep trying. I hope it's not too confusing. Either way, let me know what you think so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

I lay in bed one night, after yet more training with Altaïr, thinking about the mission. I was about to fall asleep, but felt an odd presence in the room.

"Altaïr?" He emerged from the shadows.

"I fear I may have taught you too much… What do you need?"

"I have a question."

"Again? What is it?"

"Why me? Why am I going to kill Richard?"

"You are still young. No one would suspect a child. It is thought of as…less than noble."

"Oh. Have you assassinated anyone?"

"Yes. I assassinated nine prominent warmongers, to quiet the crusades."

"My history books said you didn't change much…"

"Well, I tried."

"Just one more thing…"

"What?"

"It's about Rei."

"I had the pleasure of talking with her earlier. I can see why you love her, Shinji."

"But…even if I succeed, when I come back here, will she still feel the same?"

"How do you mean?"

"If I take too long, and she…gives herself…to the initiates, will she still want to come back with me?"

"Hard to tell, Shinji. We don't take in that many, especially now. There aren't that many targets these days. I think I can make a deal to keep her safe. I'll let you know tomorrow."

"But tomorrow's when I leave for the mission!"

"You'll leave in the evening, I'll find out by then. For now, just get some sleep."

"Ok…"

I slept soundly that night, tired from training. I now knew all I needed to do my job. I knew how to approach the target, how to kill while keeping a low profile, and how to take to the rooftops. I knew the King would be in Acre, and I knew the Hashashin safe house's location where I could wait for the search to be called off. All the pieces were in place.

That morning, Altaïr woke me, and lead me to the Master's desk in the library. The Master was at the window once again. Altaïr had told me that birds brought him messages through the window, and he was always waiting for news from the outside.

"Master, I've brought Shinji to you as requested. He is trained and ready."

"Very good, Altaïr. I will handle it from here. You may return to your business."

"Yes, Master." Altaïr left swiftly, dropping over the side of the mezzanine.

"Now, Shinji. You are almost ready to go. Is there anything else you need?"

"I don't think so…"

"Something to eat, maybe?"

"No… But, can I see Rei one last time before I go?"

"It is not policy to let them leave the garden."

"But… I don't have to kill Richard for you. I could kill myself, and then what would you do?"

The Master gave Shinji a dire look, then smiled. "You still have that gall; not bad, boy. Bring her over!" Rei was brought over by two other Hashashin. She wore the same clothes as the other girls, and looked beautiful, though out of place.

"Rei!" She looked up to Shinji, then down again, tears coming to her eyes.

"Shinji, I… I'm sorry. I didn't know what they'd make you do!"

"I'm going to do it, Rei. I'm going to get you back!"

"Thank you."

"Did…did Altaïr talk to you, Rei?"

"In fact he did," said the Master, walking between the two. "Altaïr made a deal to take Rei as his own, in return for finding me fifty more initiates."

"He…He lied?" I was ready to burst with rage; the man I trusted took Rei away from me! I looked over to Rei, who seemed to be trying to get my eye-contact. She nodded, and gave me a wink. After some thinking, I realized what was going on. Altaïr was keeping Rei safe until I could get back.

"Altaïr, you son of a bitch. You had me going for a second there."

"What was that, boy?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I'm ready to go, Master."

"Even though you know she has given herself up to another?"

"This is about my devotion to the order, Master."

"Very good, Shinji."

As I left the library for the stables, Altaïr intercepted me. We walked together through the town, heading down the slope towards the gates.

"Shinji, I hope I didn't worry you."

"That was low, Altaïr."

"It had to convince the Master that I was serious. Anything less would be suspicious."

"But wait, can't I just take Rei now and leave?"

"You could, but where would you go? You need the Master's power to return."

"I understand. What now?"

"Take a horse from the stables, and ride to Acre, following the signposts. Ride slowly when passing by guards, and blend in with scholars and monks to pass through checkpoints. Kill Richard, then immediately take to the rooftops. Good luck, Shinji."

"Thank you, Altaïr."

"Ride swiftly. I promise to keep my hands off of Rei."

I put up my hood, and took a horse. Riding through the night helped me to avoid most guard patrols, but there was still danger. I was stopped by a strange knight coming around a thin ridge. He was dressed in white and red, and bore a black cross on his tunic. I tried to remember what Altaïr had told me about different types of knights. A red and white outfit, a black cross… It was a knight Hospitlar! My mentor's words rang through my head as the knight told me to dismount:

'The Hospitlar are not well trained in battle, but be wary. If they see the Hashashin cloak, they will attack. Remember your combat pattern.

The knight took one look at my outfit, and drew his sword. I did the same, and prepared to fight. I spoke my training out loud while performing the actions.

"Wait for their strike…" The knight raised his sword for a downward strike.

"Parry inward…" I redirected the strike, bringing the knight in closer.

"Pull up the helmet and…" The blade strapped to my left wrist sprang open, and shot out into the opening at the knight's neck. I quickly pulled the helmet back down to block the torrent that followed my blade's withdrawal. As the knight crumpled, I remounted my horse, and rode towards the city gate as the sun rose. I fought back tears of sympathy for the knight; I could've probably run, but I needed to get Rei back as soon as possible. I regained my composure as I passed through the gate and into the marketplace, where merchants were just setting up for the day. I dismounted, and walked around, looking for someone to get information from, but everyone seemed to ignore me. Just as I started to despair, a familiar voice called out: "You sir! Come here! I have many things for sale! I've many things! … Too many things! I have too many things!" It was the merchant I had come to before. I knew I wasn't supposed to make contact with anyone during a mission, but I needed information. I approached him, and removed my hood. He instantly recognized me, and called me over.

"It's you! I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Well, I thought the same…"

"So, did you find your friend?"

"I did, but I need your help."

"What can I do for you, sir?"

"I need to know where King Richard is going to be parading today."

"He'll be over by the Acre Cathedral. … Put your hood on, sir!"

"What?"

"The guards are going by, and if you're going to approach Richard close enough to make the kill, you'll need to be anonymous."

"You're…you're with us?"

"Ten years so far, Intelligence Division."

"Wow. I'm…sorry."

"Anyway, head for the tallest spire in the city, over that way. Wait outside the Cathedral, and make your move when the time is right. Good luck, sir."

"It's Shinji, brother."

"Brother… No agent has called me brother in years."

I left the merchant, and headed through the city for Acre Cathedral. All around, signs announced Richard's arrival in the city. Getting to the cathedral grounds, I took a seat on the bench, and waited for the spectacle to begin, looking around and planning my escape.


	4. Chapter 4

The crowd thickened as the time drew near. The king would exit the cathedral in a few minutes, and begin his parade over to the town gate. The King on his horse would be guarded in front and in back by a battalion of knights, but his sides would be vulnerable. I would be able to get within six feet before people took notice, but that was good enough. The crowd formed a line as the guards instructed, and the parade started. The first half of the king's guard came out of the church's gates, followed by the man himself.

I began to make my way through the crowd, gently pushing people out of the way until I was at the front of the cheering mass. The King and his steed were just about to pass when someone came out of the crowd on the other side, approaching Richard. He wore a knight's uniform, and kneeled out of respect. Richard motioned, and the whole parade stopped instantly. The crowd fell silent, and the knight spoke up.

"My king, I bring urgent news from the battlefield."

"General, this is a peaceful visit on the behalf of religion, not military. How dare you interrupt!"

"But, my liege, we are being defeated! We need this battalion of soldiers, or we will surely fail!"

"Take him away." Two guards in front of the King's horse restrained the General, and took him aside. The Field Marshall at the front was just preparing the guard to march when I approached.

Richard yelled as I left the crowd, heading for him. "What now!? What business do you have with me?" I did not stop, and broke into a fevered stride as the guard tried to move to protect him. I leapt into the air as Altaïr had taught me, and extended the blade on my left wrist as I stabbed into his throat. The guard and the crowd fell totally silent and froze in place. Time seemed to slow down as I pulled out a feather and pulled it through the wound on his neck. No words came from him, but I felt the need to explain myself before the guards came to his aid.

"I'm sorry."

The guards soon shook themselves of the shock, and ran at me. I bolted back the way I had came, pushing through the crowd as fast as I could. Once out of the seething mass, I sprinted for a nearby building. Jumping onto a crate, then up to a balcony, then using mislaid bricks to climb onto the roof. The guards were slow to follow, most unable to even make the climb. I ran across the rooftop, and jumped over the narrow gaps between the city buildings. Running across the city roofs, I made it back to the main gate. Dropping down into a cart full of straw, I called out to my merchant friend.

"Hey! Hey! Brother! It's Shinji! Get over here!"

"My friend! What are you doing in a cart of straw? Come out, you are safe with me!"

The undercover Hashashin agent brought me over to his stall, where he gave me a large cloak to cover my uniform. I slipped out of the gate, and took a horse from the merchant's stable. I rode at full gallop back to the fortress at Masyaf, where the other Assassins greeted him with great joy. Pushing past them, I made a beeline for the Master's library. Once inside, Altaïr took me to see the Master. The Master was overjoyed to see the feather with Richard's blood, and Altaïr came clean about his plan.

"Master, will you send this boy home now?"

"Yes, I believe it is the least I can do."

"Then I have something to ask of you, Master."

"What is it Altaïr? I suppose I owe you something for training the boy."

"I want to give him his woman back, and ask that you send them both home."

"Eh? You don't want her? Are you right in the head, Altaïr?"

"It was my plan from the start, Master. I wanted to keep her pure for when they returned."

"Very well. Bring her in!" Rei was brought in by an escort, who let her go at the Master's command. Rei ran to my side, and hugged me tightly, burying her face in my cloak.

"It's alright, Rei. We're going home now."

"I know, I'm just … so sorry. I made you kill that person."

"It was worth it, Rei. Let's just go home. We're ready now, Master."

"You call no one master, Shinji. Now, just take a deep breath, hold your woman tight, and open this box." He placed a small box on his desk, and unlocked it.

I said goodbye to Altaïr, and held Rei close with my right hand. I opened the box, and the two of us looked down into it. A small silver vessel sat inside, which started to glow as we looked upon it. We suddenly felt pressure all around us, and we took a deep breath as the air liquefied and we felt ourselves being sucked through a small passage, much like the one we had entered through. My vision started to fade, but I held Rei close, and gave her a wink. She smiled at me as the passage sloped back up, and the water became colder. As my sight totally gave out, we only embraced tighter.

After what seemed a few minutes, we surfaced. We were back in the river near Arch Island, and we broke our embrace to swim to shore. I reached the bank first, and turned around in time to see what I had thought of earlier. Rei, back in her tight t-shirt and jean-shorts, emerged from the water, dripping wet. She stood up, and ran into my waiting arms. She looked up at me, and smiled as fully as I had ever seen. I smiled back, and kissed her. Her deep red eyes looked into mine, water and tears of joy moistening them until she closed them, losing herself in the moment. After a minute or so, we parted to a welcome sight: Hikari sat on a rock nearby, pretending to avert her eyes. She saw we were done kissing, and walked over.

"Well, you guys ok?"

"Yeah," I said. "We're just fine."

"What happened?"

"Rei got sucked under, and-" I was going to continue, but Rei cut me off.

"Shinji followed me down through a tunnel in the river bottom. We came out on the other side in a different time period, but I was captured by the Assassins. Shinji arrived, but I was put into service in their harem. In order to save me, Shinji was trained for five week to be an Assassin, and killed King Richard I. We were then teleported back here by the Assassin's Master and his magical silver vessel."

Hikari looked at Rei with raised eyebrows, then turned to me. I nodded, and smiled.

"Rei, I usually never hear you speak more than five words at a time; now that you do, you're telling some story about Assassins and harems? You really are a mystery, Rei."

Rei merely smiled, and turned back to me. "I believe you, Rei."

"And besides," Hikari continued, "You said you were gone for five weeks. It's been about a minute since you dove down after Rei."

"Whatever, Hikari. Let's just go home, ok?"

"That would be nice," Rei said, taking my arm and running over to the boat.

"You know what, Hikari," I said, turning to my old friend. "You row yourself back. We'll swim."

Rei and I jumped back into the cool waters, swimming across to the bank and sitting down on the sand. We watched Hikari row across, laughing at her novice rowing technique. I was glad to see Rei laughing for once; it was kind of a fetish of mine.

"You look like you've got it, Hikari." She was almost halfway to the shore, and was getting the hang of rowing. "We'll see you up at the house, ok?" Hikari started to cry out to us, using some very strong words, but it was no use; we were long gone.

Once back up on the porch, Rei and I finally felt safe. She looked at me, and some tears came. She laid her head on my chest, and repeated her apology.

"I'm sorry, Shinji."

"At least now you know how much I love you, Rei."

"But do you know how much I love you?" She placed another kiss on my lips, and I held her tight. We stayed like this until Hikari's shouts grew near. We broke our kiss for her, and she ran up to me, winding up for a huge smack aimed at my face. Out of instinct, and as Altaïr had taught me, I reached out and grabbed her arm as it swung, and put my left hand under her neck, only to realize that I no longer possessed my blade.

"Umm…Shinji?"

"Yes, Hikari?"

"Stop being so weird and let me smack you!"

"Why?"

"Why!? Never mind. I'm going back home; I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe…"

"Ok, then. Goodbye, Rei. Oh, and Shinji: remember what I told you before you two went in the river!"

"Right."

Hikari walked down the gravel path to the street, while Rei and I sat on the porch, drying off in the day's last sunlight.

"Shinji, why did you do it?"

"Kill King Richard?"

"Yes."

"They told me that whatever happened had already happened before I went back, so figured it was what I was supposed to do. Plus, I couldn't let you be some harem girl; you deserve more than just being someone's plaything. No one should have to go through that."

"Thank you."

"You didn't have to do that, did you?"

"No. I told the other girls my story, and they promised to keep me safe from the initiates."

"What a relief."

"I was also relieved to see you turn down the other girls' advances in the garden."

"I did? I don't remember much."

"They tried to remove their clothes, but you pinned them back up; then you covered your lap and said 'no' over and over until you passed out. Then the guards took you away."

"How about that…"

The sun went down, and we stood at the railing of the porch, watching the sun dip below the horizon. It was beautiful; it was as if the sun had saved up all its energy for one last show before night took over. The amber light reflected in Rei's crimson eyes as she stared off into the distance, then to me. I remembered what Hikari had told me before our ordeal, and decided this was the time. I took her hand, and asked her:

"Rei, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

She leaned in and gave me one last kiss before going back home, short but intense. She then said goodbye and turned, walking down the steps to the gravel path leading to the street. I stopped her before she could leave, though.

"Rei, wait! One more thing. What was staying with Altaïr like?"

"It was … pleasant, but not like being with you. I will see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, Rei. That's a promise."

She smiled and turned away, walking up the path back to the street, by which she would no doubt return to the city. I thought to myself as I walked back inside: 'At least now Hikari can't say Rei needs to get out more.'


End file.
